


Nothing To Lose

by grimalkinInferno



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Ender Eye Au, Gen, also people get hurt, and also fuck you, because gore, but that's really the whole au isnt it, its not really graphic yet but it probs Will Be, minecraft au, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno
Summary: so this is my take on the ender eye au! i'm crossposting this on flame-cat.tumblr.com as well, tagged as #ntl. this is mostly due to people being really happy with the snippit i wrote for this already, so im making it a Thing. this is a sorta weird style, but i like writing in it and people seem to enjoy itread the sort of experimental thing i wrote for this at http://flame-cat.tumblr.com/post/158573191389/ender-eye-au-script-for-a-thing





	

_We see the muted greens and blues of the forest at night. For a few long moments, we hear nothing, but the air is tense and the silence speaks of an unseen danger. Suddenly footsteps, rushing and pounding on the soft earth, and we see the blur of boots and then nothing, then another blur, then nothing. We begin to hear panting, desperate and frenzied, and we start to hear what the strangers are running from- low, gurgling moans, hisses and clanking bones._

_We see in full view RYAN and JACK, running into a slight clearing, and the shadows the trees cast from the moonlight are like sentries to their dooms. The monsters come from behind them, staggering zombies, scuttling spiders, two skeletons in the back volleying arrow after arrow. As RYAN and JACK turn around to just maybe cut down on the mob, just maybe give themselves a fighting chance, another volley of arrows_ thwips _into the air, missing them narrowly. They yell over the cacophony._

JACK: You seriously think we can take them? I don’t even have a sword!  
RYAN: Not all of them, but I have some splash potions- _*he begins searching his bag*_ Get to the edge of the clearing, quick, I might be able to-

_He cuts off as an arrow narrowly avoids him again. JACK looks uncertain but doesn’t hesitate, dashing off again before glancing back. RYAN is still there, once again looking through his bag, muttering to himself and backing away from the approaching swarm, hurrying, hurrying, hurrying, his hands are shaking- he yells out in triumph as he finds what he’s looking for, dashes in JACK’s direction, and tosses a splash potion of poisoning behind him. The effect is almost immediate as the mob’s cries grow pained and in volume, and they slow._

RYAN: _*passing JACK, who is still catching his breath, and yelling over his shoulder*_ Come on, they’re not down yet!

_JACK doesn’t need to be told twice and follows. They swerve between trees and under branches, leap over ditches and brush, and just keep running for as long as they can._

_We see the sun, now peaking over the horizon, giving the area a red hue. RYAN is stopped, leaning against tree, gulping air. JACK appears behind him, in a similar condition, hands on his knees. As he catches his breath, he looks around at the surrounding foliage, and huffs out a laugh._

JACK: I think we made it!

_RYAN doesn’t respond besides nodding a bit and giving a thumbs up, still leaning against the tree. After a few moments, he gathers himself and straightens._

RYAN: Yeah, I think we might be good.

JACK: Still think we shouldn’t’ve left earlier?

RYAN: Hey, I’m not the one who dropped the spider’s eyes, okay? How about we stop playing the blame game, accept we fucked up royally, and agree not to do it again?

JACK: Okay, mister “It’ll only take an hour or two.”

RYAN: I accept the blame for that! Is this really the time?

JACK: Let me lighten the mood a little!

RYAN: If that’s what you wanna call it…

JACK: What’s the even supposed to mean?

_The two of them aren’t being serious, and there’s clear laughter behind JACK’s voice. Behind him, we see a skeleton draw its bow and take aim from the shadows._

RYAN: It means I don’t think you’re funny.

JACK: What’d I ever do to you?

RYAN: Dropped my spider eyes!

JACK: We were going to DIE!

RYAN: But we didn’t, which means I have plenty of time to be bitter about it.

JACK: So you can be bitter, but I can’t?

RYAN: Well- D- Yes! N- no! Fuck!

JACK: _*laughing*_ Take it easy, buddy, didn’t mean for you to have a stroke.

_RYAN pouts as JACK laughs. His gaze catches behind JACK and he see the skeleton, about to strike-_

RYAN: JACK! MOVE!

_But there’s no time. In an instant the arrow leaves the bow and shoots towards them as JACK is about to turn. Thinking fast, RYAN shoves him out of the way and-_

THWACK!

_We see a dark, dark, dark expanse. There is void, slightly purple, almost fuzzy like television static. Every color is muted, but the island at the center of the scene is clearly made of white rock. There is no sun here. No sky. No life, apart from a sick, obsidian mockery that flickers between planes. And here, in this dark, dark land of black towers and floating almost-islands, something shifts. Something_ grows _or suddenly becomes_ aware _. And we hear something. It’s distorted, bubbling and growling, a hundred voices at once speaking through an indeterminate amount of mouths- if they had mouths, or a mouth, or anything resembling a real body. And this something- it_ laughs _._


End file.
